


Falling Down

by aerlinniel



Series: Lets Play: Sburb [1]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Grimdark, Grimdark Gavin, Mavin, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, RTStuck, achievementstuck, grimdark!gavin, homestuck crossover, roosterstuck, suggested mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can still hear their whispers as they called you, promising you power. You let yourself listen to them for the first time. Your session is doomed, and you know it. You can do nothing on your own, but perhaps, just perhaps, there is a chance that if you make a deal with them you will be able to save your friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

You look at the pesterchum client on your laptop screen with a sad smile on your face. You move the computer mouse you’re holding to highlight the white text that was just sent to you by that unknown person. The sadness in the smile increases as your suspicions are finally confirmed, and you finally know. You finally know, and it is not good. Jack, the final boss that you had somehow created, almost undefeatable, the promising ending of the game that you will never be able to reach due to the destiny of the session that you’re playing and trapped in. It, by all means, isn’t a surprise, but you still are shocked and saddened by the news. The session is doomed, doomed to fail. No matter what Geoff or the others say. You know it, and you were sure that you already knew. You are a time player after all. It is your duty. 

You shake your head as you write a response to the other person stating the simple fact that no matter how powerful your class is you can’t possibly fix this. You may be a prince of time, but that currently means nothing. You are impotent and you do not know how to control your powers. You are useless and only can fight with a bow and arrows. The session is doomed and you can do nothing about it. The person that types in white text answers you promptly. He knows. He proceeds to send more messages, but you close your eyes and let yourself listen to them. You can still hear their whispers, calling for help and promising you a power that you know that you’d never be able to achieve on your own. You let yourself listen to them for the millionth time that day, knowing that they are slowly seducing you. You, of course, let yourself. After all what other thing could you possibly do?

The sudden sound that signified an incoming message makes you open your eyes. It’s Geoff. You close your eyes again and start communicating with them again, promising to yourself that you’ll answer him later despite the fact that you had been saying that for the last four days. Perhaps, just perhaps, if you let them give you that power you’ll be able to fix this mess. Perhaps you’ll be able to avoid the tragic end of this session and its impending doom. Another message alert disrupts your concentration again after what seems like hours. This time it’s Michael. You open your eyes, having already made a decision. You will fix this, no matter how hard it will be. No matter how much it will cost. You will make sure that you correct your mistakes and fix this gigantic mess. 

A small smile forms in your face as you read his message, which was demanding you to answer him. You haven’t talked to him or anyone really for days after all. You ignore his questions and type. You close your eyes as you hit enter, contacting them one last time, having finally given in to their promises. You set the laptop back on the floor as you feel a light dizziness that’s soon accompanied by the feeling of a strange power coursing through you. You look down at your arms, suddenly aware of the slowly-changing colour of your skin. You close your eyes and embrace it. You won’t fight against it. This is what will allow you to save the session, even if it costs your life. You must do it. 

He only receives one message, which makes him shout with frustration and ask more questions. He doesn’t know that he won’t receive a reply from you. “I will fix this”, reads the message you had sent.


End file.
